universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Empire (Post-Great Hyperspace War)
The Sith Empire from Star Wars. Summary In the aftermath of the Great Hyperspace War of 5000 BBY, the remnants of the original Sith Empire established a new Sith Empire in the galaxy's Unknown Regions. This Empire, also known as the True Sith sect, They would later become a truly great threat to the Old Republic as they would pave their way across the galaxy, sowing destruction and murder. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Emperor Vitiate Second-In-Command * Darth Marr Commanders/Officers *Odile Vaiken *Grand Moff Rycus Kilran *Grand Moff Zellos *General Arkos Rakton *Grand Admiral Harridax Kirill *Admiral Layek Davos *General Adele Konya *Dark Council *Darth Angral *Darth Malgus *Darth Baras *Lord Nankrang *General Arkos Rakton *Grand Moff Zellos *Grand Moff Kilran *Mandalore the Lesser Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Sith *Bounty Hunters Infantry *Imperial Trooper *Imperial Heavy Trooper *Imperial Commandos *Kaas City military police *Dusk Assassins *Imperial Pilot *Imperial Engineer *Imperial C-series war droid *Imperial Ravager Droid Elite *Imperial Guards *Sith Warriors *Bounty Hunters *Mandalorian Warriors Special *Imperial Medical Droid *Imperial Pacification Droid Vehicles *Imperial crawler tank *Imperial Walker *Tri-Walker *Project B Navy/Starfighters Dreadnaughts *Harrower-class dreadnought Destroyers *Terminus-class destroyer Support carriers *Gage-class transport *Imperial shuttle *Imperial assault shuttle *Fury-class Imperial interceptor Strike Fighters *F-T2 Quell *F-T6 Rycer *FT-3C Imperium *Mark VI Supremacy-class starfighter (and variants) *TZ-24 Enforcer Scout Ships *IL-5 Ocula *S-12 Blackbolt *S-13 Sting *S-SC4 Bloodmark Gunships *GSS-3 Mangler *GSS-5C Dustmaker *K-52 Strongarm *VX-9 Mailoc Bombers *B-4D Legion *B-5 Decimus *B28 Extinction-class bomber *D-1Z prototype bomber *G-X1 Onslaught *M-7 Razorwire |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers Ranged weapons * Blaster Rifle Territories Dromund Kaas * Age founded/conquered: 4980 BBY (the Sith Empire was formed at the end of the Great Hyperspace War in 5000 BBY) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Sith/Humans (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: They possess technology such as Hyperdrives that easily travel across the galaxy in a short amount of time by astronomical standards. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Sith Empire like most civilizations possess the ability to travel through Hyperspace to reach different points in the Galaxy in short amount of time) Divine: Precognition (Sith are known to perceive and react to high speed attacks using the Force) Telekinetic Blast (Sith are capable of using the force to push in an attack or to move things away from themselves) Telekinesis (Sith are capable of lifting, move and/or pulling objects or people towards themselves) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Mulit-Star System: '''The Sith Empire has rules over most of the Galaxy after the signing of the treaty of Corusant, almost half of the galaxy is taken over by the empire. Power Stats '''DC: Galaxy: With the Nathemic Ritual (Would reproduce the Ritual of Nathema on a Galactic Scale, destroying it completely, requires prep time to accomplish) Solar System: Lord Vitiate eferred to as an "avatar of the Dark Side", "the most powerful Force user who has ever existed" and "the Dark Side incarnate", being the most powerful Sith in all of history. As such, he should be significantly superior to the Valley of The Jedi, Naga Sadow with the Sith Meditation Sphere, Brakiss, and Wutzek. Planet: Even at the age of 13, Vitiate's power was so great Marka Ragnos himself acknowledged it and immediately granted him the title of Sith Lord. Planet: Notable high level Sith Lords such as Darth Malgus, who Grand Master Satele considered to be the most dangerous embodiment of the Dark Side she has ever experienced. At that point, she had already fought Darth Angral, who was powerful enough to be a member of the Dark Council. All these indicate Malgus as being at the very least on the level of a powerful Jedi High Council member. Multi-Continent: With a fleet of Star Ships with enough firepower to life wipe the surface of planets. Large Island: Star Ships with this much power. City: Star Ships with Laser Cannons. Town: Imperial Warmachines with this much power. Large Building: Trooper's with explosives or heavy weapons. Small Building: Imperial Troopers' blasters firepower. Athletic: Imperial Troopers' physical strength. Durability: Solar System: '''Lord Vitiate, with Force Amplification (Body hopping, immortality and non-corporeality make him very difficult to kill). '''Planet: Most Sith Lords on Darth Malgus Level with Force Amplification (Survived a full powered Force Wave from Satele Shan). Continent: Imperial Warships with deflector shields. Large Island: Imperial Warships without deflector shields. Large Building: Most Fighters and Imperial Vehicles armor plating. Small Building: Imperial Soldiers' armor made to take several hits from blaster fire. Speed: Massively FTL+: Star Ships using Hyperdrives to traverse vast distances across the Galaxy in a short amount of time. FTL: Sith Lords with their Force Precognition to predict oncoming attacks. Relativistic: Combat speed for Sith. Sub-Relativistic: Imperial Warships and fighters accelerate at this speed in space. Subsonic+: Warships and fighters speed in the atmosphere. Superhuman-Peak Human: Sith warriors' running speed. Peak Human: Imperial Troopers' running speed. Skills Stats The Imperial Military was the backbone of Imperial society and the Empire itself, as Imperial culture and society had been highly militarized since the Empire's early years on Dromund Kaas. Odile Vaiken's training regimen, which saw use by the Empire for centuries after Vaiken's death, would make good use of any soldier and providing them with standard training Strengths/Pros They possess large numbers of soldiers and are have larger income of recruits with their cultural policies of the children of the empire immediately enlisting at the right of age. Including Sith with their powers of the force, along with all sorts of Sith magics that would further their advantage. Weaknesses/Flaws Due to their policies, They are very discriminate against non Sith purebloods and humans, while humanoid aliens are fine, they would only serve best as slaves for their empire. And because of the number of sith, it was common that their greed would blind them and would lead to betrayal of each other. Wins/Loses Wins * Loses * Gallery SackingJediTemple-Deceived.jpg|the Sith Empire sacking Corusant. Dromund Kaas TOR new.png|Dromund Kaas, the capital world of the Empire Fall of Korriban TOR.png|the Sith Empire retaking Korriban Vitiate True Body.jpg|Vitiate, the Emperor of the Sith Empire SithMarch-TORHope.png|the Sith Armies marching across Alderaan Category:Profile Category:Star Wars Category:Antagonist Category:Work In Progress Category:Movie Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Literature Category:Gaming Category:TV Series Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity